Mech and Cat Returns
by Dragowolf
Summary: Sequel to Mech and Cat! Bluestreak has two unexpected guests! And they brough some friends! Please read and review!


OK, I give fair warning now. This is a story about a human and a mech being in love. So if you don't like that sort of thing please don't read, and if you read it and don't like it don't flame it. Please you have better things to do with your time.

Also I would like to thank SonicShadowlover (a.k.a. ViolentBigGirl on ) for allowing me to borrow her characters: Sasha, Sarah, Hailey, Melissa, Alie, and Rick all. If you want to read more about them please go and read her story, "Sunshine and Roses." It is a good story!

Also I would like to let you all know that my experience with guns is very, very, VERY limited. I have seen them on T.V. but have never touched one and can't tell the difference between makes and models to save my life. I can tell a rifle apart from a hand gun, but that's about it and gun competitions are out of my league so if I get something wrong, I'm going to claim writer's creative license and just thank you for your correction. Sorry if I offend anyone.

Have I forgotten any warnings? Oh yeah!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I don't own Sasha, Sarah, Hailey, Melissa, Alie, and Rick, but I do own Becca and Blue. So please no suing. Thank you.

This was asked for by Bloodychaser, because she thought it was sad that Bluestreak and Becca didn't get to stay together.

Beta Read by Lament of Meow!

* * *

**Mech and Cat, Returns**

Is it over yet?

That was the only real thing going though Bluestreak's CPU as he drove his patrol route. That and what else he could be doing. And while Bluestreak wasn't one who loved patrol, he was usually better company then he had been the past few hours, not to mention the last few weeks.

All the Autobots had noticed it; he was forever sighing, looking off into the distance, and daydreaming. Everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with the gunner, but no one was sure what was wrong. The worry for him grew when Bluestreak stopped talking as much, and many began to get ready to do just about anything to keep Bluestreak from back tracking to how he had been when he first joined the Autobots after the destruction of his city.

That was, they were until Spike jokingly said that it sounded like he was in love. And suddenly many remembered a certain girl and her Bluestreak-cat look alike. Prowl said it wasn't possible, but Jazz and Bumblebee countered that it was possible to fall in love at first sight. Smokescreen began taking bets on whether Bluestreak had a crush on the girl or not.

When almost everyone agreed he was in love, Smokescreen then also began to take bets on how long it would take the gunner to do something about it or even how long it would take him to realize he was in love.

But at the moment Bluestreak wasn't thinking about any of that, all that occupied his mind was that in five more minutes he would be done and could go home. And once there, he would be able to contact Becca and see how she was doing. He had so many things to ask her. How had her day been? Did she choose a college yet? How was her competition going? And most importantly, would she be coming to visit soon? Bluestreak was very excited because when last they had spoken, she had mentioned that she would be in his area and would love to come and see him. He had nearly jumped with joy; he couldn't wait for her to come. Bluestreak wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, because soon her college classes would be starting up and Blue knew from Spike and Carly that during the school year Becca wouldn't have as much free time to call him up every night like she had been doing.

Having just finished his patrol route, Bluestreak turned to head home, not paying close enough attention to were he was going or what was coming at him until something jumped onto his hood. Startled, Bluestreak screeched on his breaks, causing him to skid to a halt and for the dropped object to hook something sharp into him. Taking a moment to realize that whatever had dropped onto his hood was not a bomb or any other type of weapon but was rather an organic, Bluestreak began to relax. Taking another moment to get his bearings Bluestreak realized that the organic thing on him was purring…. Purring like a cat. Turning almost all of his sensors onto the purring organic thing on his hood, he was shocked to discover it was a cat, a very familiar cat at that. Carefully transforming, he moved the cat from his hood into his hand and looked at it. Bluestreak was shocked at what he saw.

"Blue?"

Blue looked up at the gunner and "meowed," rubbing his face into the gunner's fingers. He was happy to see the Autobot that had helped to rescue him several months ago. Bluestreak, himself, wasn't sure what to make of the cat, just that he was surprised to see him. And as the surprise and shock began to wear off, a question began to form in his head.

"Blue, if you're here, then where's Becca?" Bluestreak knew that asking an animal was a silly thing to do and Prowl would have told him so, but Bluestreak had learned from talking to Becca that Blue was a very smart cat and, if treated right, could be very helpful.

Blue purred and meowed some more before turning his head in the direction of the alley he had come from and at that exact moment Bluestreak detected two organic femme voices from that direction. One of them was very familiar to Bluestreak, being that of Becca, while the other Bluestreak had never heard before.

A few minutes later the two femmes came out of the alley and saw before them the Autobot Bluestreak holding Blue in his hand and grinning happily.

"Bluestreak!" Becca ran up to her friend while the other femme hung back, not sure what to do with the big robot but had a look of wonder on her face, "I'm so happy to see you. And look you found Blue. Oh I was so surprised when he ran off; he's never done that before. But he must have known you were nearby, he's a very smart cat," as Becca talked Bluestreak took her in. She looked beautiful in person and the shirt and jeans she wore were very nice, but the thing that caught his attention after he gotton over staring at her smile was the long narrow bag that was strapped over her shoulder.

"Hey, Becca," Bluestreak hated to interrupt her but he was very curious, "What's that?"

Becca followed his finger as it pointed towards her bag, "Oh! That's my rifle bag. This is how I carry my rifle from one competition to another."

Nodding, Bluestreak couldn't help but wonder how her whole rifle fit into the bag, it didn't look big enough. Bluestreak was distracted from his inner-musings by someone clearing their throat.

"Ummm…. Excuse me?" Looking at the unknown femme, Bluestreak realized that he had no idea who she was. And before he could ask Becca stepped in to make introductions.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot my manners. Bluestreak this is Melissa. You remember I told you about her."

Bluestreak remembered, he had first heard about her after she had caused her school chemistry lab to blow up. Becca hadn't been there at the time, which from the damage description Bluestreak was grateful for, but she had heard about it later from some of her other friends, Alie and Rick. After that, the more Bluestreak had heard about her the more he couldn't help but feel that Melissa and Wheeljack would have a lot of fun together.

"Melissa, this is Bluestreak, he's the Autobot who rescued me and Blue after the Decepticons attacked my city," at Becca's introduction of him, Bluestreak held out his finger for Melissa to shake, which she did.

Melissa was of mixed emotions. Wonder at meeting an Autobot, excitement at seeing such a wonderful example of advanced technology, and understanding and realization that this was the one who Becca had been talking about and sighing over the past few months.

"It's great to meet you, Bluestreak. I've heard a lot about you," said Melissa as she shook Bluestreak's outstretched finger.

"And I you," replied Bluestreak.

Melissa winced, "Oh… she's been telling you about me," Melissa looked over at Becca, wondering what exactly she had told the gunner.

Becca smiled and was about to reply when suddenly music began to come from her back pocket. Reaching back, she pulled out a grayish blue cell phone and opened it.

"Hello," said Becca and Bluestreak thought it was funny that humans had to carry their communication system outside of their body. It was so much easier to lose, but it was also easier to hold away from one's audios as Becca was proving right now. The voice coming from the other end did not sound happy, and was very loud about its owner's displeasure. From what Bluestreak could catch it sounded like someone was wondering where Becca was and did she know what time it was.

"I'm with Melissa, we were looking for Blue," replied Becca once the yelling had stopped and she had brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Well if you don't hurry you little rear here soon, you going to be late to your competition. GET MOVING!" And at that the voice on the other end cut off, and the color drained from Becca's face as she looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late," Becca said, panic clear on her face.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bluestreak, he didn't like the sound of panic in her voice, what could be wrong?

"I have to be at my competition in 15 minutes, but there is no way I'll ever make it there running," replied Becca.

Bluestreak smiled, put Blue in Melissa's arms, and transformed. "Get in, I'll get you there with time to spare," he said as he opened his passenger door.

"Really?" Asked Becca in a hopeful voice, "But what about Blue and Melissa?"

"They can ride in me, too. Come on, get in," said Bluestreak.

Becca looked at Melissa who shrugged her shoulders and got in the back seat and set Blue down to put on her seat belt. Blue moved to sit in the driver's seat as Becca got into the passenger's seat. Bluestreak chuckled at the cat and closed the door and started to drive once Becca got her seat belt on.

Once Becca had told him where to go and Bluestreak had plotted the course to take to get them there on time, he contacted the Ark to tell them he would be coming back from patrol a little late. Jazz was the one who got the call.

"Well hey there Blue, what's shaking? Any Decepticons to report?"

"No Decepticons, but I'm going to be getting back to the Ark a little late."

"Oh… why's that?" Jazz was curious; Bluestreak should have wanted to head back right away. Jazz knew just how badly the gunner had wanted to talked to Becca again via their daily communications.

"I'm helping Becca out," replied Bluestreak. This statement shocked Jazz.

"Becca? What? But I thought she was two states over?"

"She was, but she came here to go to a rifle competition," replied Bluestreak, his happiness coming though loud and clear even over the comm. link.

"Well… is she now?" That had caught Jazz's interest. Jazz loved to learn more about Earth, everything was interesting in some way, shape, or form to him, including its competitions. "Would she mind if she had an Autobot or two in the audience?"

Bluestreak chuckled, "Nope, in fact she's invited me to come and watch and even said that if any of you want to come and watch you may." Bluestreak's doorwings felt like they were still fluttering from joy from when Becca had invited him to come and watch after giving him the instructions on where to go.

"Oh, I'll be there!" As Bluestreak finished giving instructions to Jazz, he pulled into the parking lot of the field where the competition was going to take place. When everyone was out, he transformed and took Blue back into his hand. Becca ran to her coach and started to get ready for the competition. Bluestreak and Melissa moved to find seats and wait for the competition to start. While waiting, Melissa was met by a group of other humans who Bluestreak assumed were her and Becca's friends from the way Blue was meowing at seeing them.

As Melissa was about to introduce them all, Jazz and several other Autobots pulled up and transformed. Bluestreak was surprised to see Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, and Ratchet with him. When Jazz saw Bluestreak's expression, he explained that they heard where he was going and hand wanted to come along.

Before introductions could be done, the competition started and everyone moved to get a seat. The Autobots, due to their size, had to sit in the very back, and the humans joined them but no one seemed mined.

Bluestreak was fascinated by the whole competition, but if anyone asked him about it later all you would hear about was Becca, what she did, how she looked, and how beautiful she was. And also what a great shot she was, from what Bluestreak could understand about the competition she had the highest score and if she won the next round she would win the whole thing.

The other Autobots and Becca's friends seem to have a mixed reaction to the competition. Sunstreaker quickly grew bored from watching the squishies shoot things when he couldn't join in and had started to regret coming out here until he saw it. It was a human girl with long black hair with two yellow strips one on each side of her face drawing the scene in front of her, which happened to be Becca firing off her rifle for a perfect score. Sunstreaker was amazed (thought he would never admit it out loud) at the femme's artistic skill. It was almost as good as his (again something he would never admit aloud). Sideswipe had started amusing himself by watching another femme who looked exactly like the femme Sunstreaker was watching except all her hair was black. He couldn't figure out what she was doing with a tube and little wads of paper, till she blow one. It was funny to see it hit someone and them not to be able to figure out where it had come from (she hid the tube when someone looked). Sideswipe would have to remember this…. It could prove entertaining later. Somewhere along the lines Melissa and Wheeljack had started a discussion about chemistry and explosions and other inventions going wrong, and to say they were hitting it off famously would be an understatement. Jazz and another girl had some where along the line started talking, Jazz asking every question about the competition he could think of (and some that had nothing to do with the competition) and the girl happily answered them with some very interesting answers. Ratchet, the only boy in the group, and the last girl were all having trouble keeping track of their respective charges (a.k.a. Sideswipe and the girl with the red strip in her hair) and still keeping track of Becca and her progress. Ratchet had been more then a little impressed when the boy had dragged a thick medical text book out and had thumped the red stripped girl on the head. Blue, meanwhile, just sat in Bluestreak's hand, purring as the mech's finger rubbed him and meowing every so often to cheer on his girl.

As the competition came to a close, Becca and a boy from a rival team were the only ones left. It was the final round and the score was tied, one shot would decide it all. Everyone held their breath as the boy stepped up to take his shot. There was no noise, no goofing around, all were focused on this final shot.

The boy pulled the trigger and the bullet left the muzzle….

And it missed the center of the target by half an inch. The only way Becca would win now was if she hit dead center.

Stepping up to take her position, all of her friends and the Autobots gave a final cheer before quieting down, hushed by Ratchet and his fellow discipliners.

Raising her rifle, Becca took aim.

She pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the muzzle and flew though the air….

And it hit dead center!

As a deafening cheer came from behind her, Becca was not surprised to see Bluestreak and her friends cheering for her victory but she was a little surprised to also see several other Autobots she remembered from the day she was rescued cheering for her just as loudly. After collecting her prize and shaking her opponent's hand, she raced off to see Bluestreak and her friends.

"Bluestreak did you see? Did you see?" Asked Becca excitedly when she finally reached him, sounding somewhat out of breath.

Bluestreak nodded but before he could respond Becca's human friends gathered around to congratulate her on her victory and to ask her how she knew an Autobot.

"Thank you," said Becca a little embarrassed, "Bluestreak was the one who saved me the day my city was attacked."

Her friends looked at each other before the female who had helped Ratchet keep the others in line stepped in and inquired if she was going to introduce them. Becca blushed and stammered an apology before beginning the introductions.

"This is Hailey," Becca pointed at the girl who had asked for the introductions. Sideswipe couldn't help but think that she was like a miniature, femme, and organic version of Prowl.

"The guy over there with the med book is Rick," Becca smiled, "Don't worry, as long as you don't piss him off then you'll be fine." Almost all the Autobots cringed, this Rick person reminded them too much of Ratchet for their liking.

"This is Sasha," a point at the femme with black hair, "and Sarah," another point to the femme with the yellow strips, "these two are twins."

The last statement caught Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's attention, organic femme twins… interesting.

"And then there's Alie," Alie waved before going back to answering Jazz's question about why human femmes loved shopping malls but human mechs didn't.

"And last but not least," Wheeljack interrupted Becca, "This is Melissa. She knows a lot about chemistry." Melissa smiled and waved from her perch on Wheeljack's knee.

Becca nodded and looked at Bluesteak expectantly. Bluestreak smiled and introduced the Autobots who had come to see the competition. With the introductions done, everyone began to talk at once, and all about different subjects.

Except for Hailey who couldn't help but notice the looks that Becca and Bluestreak were giving each other. It was almost as if they… they couldn't be…. Could they?

Could Becca and Bluestreak be in love?

As Hailey's mind tried to wrap itself around that concept, Alie spoke up.

"Hey Becca, did you tell your boyfriend the news yet?"

Becca turned a deep shade of red before squeaking out, "Boyfriend?"

Alie smiled, "Yep, he deserves to know the happy news, doesn't he?"

Becca stuttered for a few moments mumbling something about Bluestreak not being her boyfriend and turned to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak looked at Becca, "What is it? What do you have to tell me?"

"Well… um… I…," Becca started at the ground unable to complete the sentence, what was wrong with her? She wasn't normally like this; usually you had trouble getting her to be quiet.

Sarah, Sasha, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all seemed to notice the looks and behavior of their respective friends. The teasing this would lead to later… oh, they couldn't wait!

Eventually Alie noticed poor Becca's plight and Bluestreak's worry and decided a little rescue was in order.

"She's going to college near here." Bluestreak's optics widened and brightened. Near here… did that mean?

"Near here…you mean the college that's only an hour's drive from the Ark?" Asked Jazz. He was excited; his friend was having a dream come true.

Bluestreak looked at Becca, "Really?" Becca nodded. Bluestreak's face brightened, he was so happy that he could burst with joy! Becca was living close to him!

"We're all going to the same college," said Sasha as she came to put her arm around Becca's shoulder and rub her hair, acting almost like a protective big sister.

"Which means we'll be there to keep an eye on her," said Sarah coming to join her sister standing beside Becca, looking like she was ready to fight anyone who would dare challenger her.

Jazz smiled, "Looks like our Becca had herself two guards ready to fight any man or mech who wishes to come near her."

Alie sighed, "You have no idea, and those two are judo masters and are more then willing to kick anyone's rear when they feel like it,"she smiling at Jazz, "but I don't have such protectors."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I'm sure you need them, you must have to beat the boys away with a stick," said Jazz, his flirty smile in place.

"Hmmm…. True, but I usually can hold my own. But I wouldn't mind having someone else to take care of it for me," said Alie, responding to Jazz's flirty smile with one of her own. Jazz was now even more excited to know that these humans were going to be close at hand. This Alie could prove to be great fun.

Rick sighed in disgust, "If you two don't stop that right now, I'll throw a medical book at you both." Why… why couldn't Alie behave herself for a few hours? Couldn't she at least wait till he was out of hearing range? He didn't need this.

Alie just smiled at Rick, "You'd have to catch me first." Ratchet looked at the organic boy and Rick looked at him… they both know he had lost.

As conversations continued and Becca put away her rifle, Bluestreak couldn't help but feel joyful, excited, and hopeful. Becca and his friends were getting along, Becca had won the competition, and Becca was going to be able to visit him whenever they wanted to see each other.

What could make this day better?

Bluestreak got his answer when Becca leaned up against his leg and sighed, stroking it softly.

It could get better… much, much better.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
